suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Max N.
|current= In The House |color= none |age= 18 |colorlevel= Sky |residence= Denver, CO |occupation= Student |season= |status= Evicted |place= 12/17 |votes= 5 |alliances= Anti Mid Gens The Winners |loyalties= Mike R. Julian W. Sagar O. Magnus L. |hoh= 1 (Week 2) |nominated= 1 (Day 8) |veto= 1 (Day 3) |days= 8 |season2= |status2= Runner-Up |place2= 2/16 |votes2= 0 |alliances2= Stax Maddax The Veterans |loyalties2= Stuart H. Maddy W. Robby J. |hoh2= 3 (Day 9, Week 11 & Week 12) |nominated2= 1 (Week 6) |veto2= 3 (Weeks 6, 8 & 11) |days2= 14 |season3= |status3= In the House |place3= ?/18 |votes3= |alliances3= |loyalties3= |hoh3= |nominated3= 1 (Week 4) |veto3= 1 (Week 2) |cache3= |days3= }} was the runner-up of , who previously competed on , and returned for . In his first season he placed twelfth. In his second season, he received four out of nine Jury votes to win. Big Brother 4 Game Summary Despite his Late Vets teammate Crypt A. leaving in the first week, Max bounced back from a poor start by becoming HOH in Week 2. However he was unaware that targeting AJ B. - a member of the powerhouse Mid Gens team - would make him a prime target early in the game. After failing to get AJ out, Oli G. responded by nominating him in the second Double Eviction with his second HOH, against scapegoat pawn Clair F. A campaign to save him with his Anti Mid Gen allies, and the never truly loyal Winners alliance was valiant but ultimately unsuccessful, as the Mid Gens along with the votes of Tyler K. and Zyler G. got him out by a close 5-4 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother 7 Game Summary Returning for Big Brother 7, Max was determined not to make the same foolish mistakes that cost him his early exit in Big Brother 4. Entering into the Veterans alliance with the other three returnees and rookie Barney D., Max let Stuart H. and Anthony C. dominate the competitions and make themselves the biggest targets, knowing that it would late make them the bigger and easier targets to turn on. However when Secret Week enabled Anthony to make private HOH nominations, he used the opportunity to challenge Max by putting him on the block, which Max later discovered, causing the breakdown of the Veterans alliance. After winning the veto, Max took himself down, but lost his ally Robby J. as his replacement in the process. Luckily, Max formed a new duo with rookie player Maddy W., who won the next HOH and POV to put the Stuthony duo up together, backdooring Anthony, and making Barney follow him out the door. With Stuart now alone, Max to the opportunity to reconnect with his former Veteran ally, becoming the Stax duo, and at the final four, Max betrayed Maddy by nominating her to let Stuart, her enemy, send her to the jury. After winning the final HOH competition, Max had to make one final crucial decision on weather to take outcasted rookie Kasey H. or his duo Stuart to the top two, and Max made the fateful decision to stay loyal and evict Kasey. Facing the Jury, they questioned Max's decision to take someone who had played such a go-hard game like Stuart to the top two, although Max was praised for his more social approach. Ultimately, Max's messy strategic decisions played against him, as Stuart was crowned the winner in a close 5-4 vote, leaving Max as the runner-up. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Competition History Voting History Trivia * Max is currently the only Suitman's Big Brother houseguest to make it to the final two without being nominated once in the season. * Max co-holds the record for most rounds without being nominated, going all 13 cycles of the game without being on the block in Big Brother 7. ** Roman C. from and Rich G. from are the only other players to go 13 cycles without nomination. * Max is a member of the Zero Votes Club, having received no votes throughout Big Brother 7. * Max is the second houseguest to secretly win POV as a result of the Secret Week twist. ** Ray G. was the first secret POV holder in . * Max would have joined the ranks of the most total competition wins in a season, with six in Big Brother 7. However Patrick J. broke this original record two seasons prior with seven in Big Brother All-Stars. * Max is the first houseguest to be pre-juried in his first season and become the runner-up in his second. ** Along with Stuart, they are the first two pre-jurors to make the final two at all in a second season. ** He is also the second Suitman's Survivor winner to lose in the final two, after Kelly R. in . Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB4 Houseguests Category:BB7 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:12th Place Category:Runner-Ups Category:Returning Houseguests